Ash & Serena: Special - The Proposal
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: 2nd special


Hey guys &amp; gals, I'm back with another special. Hope you like it. I know what I'm going to write about next. There will be a hint in this story about the next special after the next part of this one in this &amp; I won't release the next one (after part 2 of this one) until somebody guesses it correctly in a review. Try your hardest! :D

It has been 10 years of dating for Ash &amp; Serena. Serena has become Kalos Queen. Since the Champion &amp; Kalso Queen are in a relationship, they almost always have paparazzi following them.

"Come on already, leave me alone already!" yelled Serena as she ran down the street being chased by paparazzi.

When she rounded the corner, somebody grabbed her &amp; pulled her into an alley way. The man covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. The paparazzi ran by the alley way not noticing them. Serena looked up at the man. It was Ash.

"You scared me Ash."

"Yea sorry, I was trying to hide you."

"Its okay."

"Serena I need to show you something. Come with me."

Ash then got out his Talonflame &amp; climbed onto its back. He held out his hand to help Serena on. When Serena got on he signaled TalonFlame to fly to the edge of the forest. When they got there, Ash put Talonflame back in his pokeball.

"Follow me," Ash said as he grabbed Serena's hand.

"Where is he taking me?" Serena thought as Ash led her through the forest.

After 5 minuets of walking, Ash said "Okay I see it just up ahead." When they got there, there were on a large cliff with a sparkling, crystal-blue waterfall in a lush, green forest in the background.

"What do you think?"

"Ash, its so beautiful."

"I'm glad you love it. But there is something else."

"What is it?"

Ash then reached into his pocket &amp; pulled out a box. He then got down on one knee &amp; opened the box.

"Will you marry me?"

Serena then put her hands over her mouth in suprise.

"Yes I will marry you."

As Serena put on the ring, a bunch of flashing lights appeared from the bushes.

"Oh god the paparazzi found us."

The paparazzi then started shouting questions at them.

"Ash did you really just ask her to marry?"

"Did you say yes Serena?"

"Why did you ask her Ash?"

"Serena we need to get out of here!"

"How? Where do we go?!"

Ash then looked over the cliff. The waterfall flowed into the lake that was about 20 ft. down.

"We jump,'' Ash said just before he did.

"ASH!"

By the time Serena said that Ash was already hitting the water. Ash surfaced &amp; signaled Serena to jump.

"Well, I've lived a full life."

Then Serena jumped. When she hit the water she was knocked out. Ash quickly swam to her &amp; pulled her to shore. She wasn't breathing so Ash had to give her CPR.

"Serena stay with me! Don't die on me!" Ash yelled as he pounded air into her chest.

Serena then coughed up water.

"(Gasping for air) Ash you saved me."

"I couldn't let you die. You're my fiancée."

"Thank you."

Then Ash glanced back up the cliff only to see the paparazzi fastroping down the cliff.

"We should get going. The paparazzi are almost here."

"Yea thats a good idea."

Ash helped Serena up &amp; they ran into the forest. As they ran into the forest, Ash noticed her ring was gone.

"Serena, what happened to your ring?"

"Oh no! It must've fallen off."

Ash glanced back &amp; saw it on the shore. He saw a paparazzi member pick it up.

"Its gone now."

"But Ash..."

"Don't worry Serena, we'll get you another one."

After they escaped the paparazzi again, they quickly bought some different clothes to hide in.

"You think this would work?"

"I don't know. It worked for Diantha, remember?"

"Oh yea."

When they left the clothes store, they headed to the ring shop. On their way to the ring shop, countless people stopped them &amp; asked if they had seen them somewhere. When they got there, the clerk said, "Welcome back Ash. So what happened."

"Well why don't you ask her? Meet the Kalos Queen."

"Oh my gosh! Its an honor! I've been a huge fan since I saw your first Pokevision video!" said the clerk.

"Thank you. But could you keep it down, we are hiding from the paparazzi." said Serena.

"Oh okay. But could I please get your autograph?"

"Sure."

Then the clerk handed Serena a picture of her &amp; a marker. Serena signed the picture &amp; gave it back to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Shhhhh. Please be quieter about this."

"Okay, but thank you. Now what do you need."

"I lost my ring &amp; I need a new one."

"Okay then please look through our selection."

After look at the rings, Serena found a 24K gold ring that had a silver lining.

"How much for this one?"

"Oh that one is $2,830."

"Thats alot."

"It's fine Serena, I don't care how much it costs. As long as it makes you happy." Ash said.

"Awww thank you Ash. Than this one."

After they bought the ring they went back to their apartment.

"Well we're home again." Ash said.

"Yea but it doesn't feel much like a home."

"Well it doesn't matter, soon enough we'll get a new one. But I have to admit, this place is pretty small even though this is the most expensive one in Luminous City."

They then started planning their wedding.

Thats the end of this special. I hope you found the the one you have to guess is not tthe actual marrige or honeymoon, it is something else.


End file.
